rathgar_offical_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Sun King
(Alexander Vladimus II "The Sun King") Alexander Vladimus II was born the bastard son between Julius Vladimus III "The Immortal", King of Rathgar, and Estel Adkas, an Elven-High-Priestess of the Fangwood Forest. You see, Julius Vladimus was very much a megalomaniac, who was obsessed with immortality. Because of this he sought out any wizard, priest, sorcerer, oracle, shaman, witch doctor, necromancer, that promised they could grant him eternal life. Now Julius had some requirements on what kind of immortality he would accept. No normal vampirism, or other unholy way would be tolerated, these would taint his pure soul. Only through the holiest of divinity or true perfection of arcana would be appropriate for the self-proclaimed apex of human form. Because of his impossible standards, Julius was never satisfied with those he consulted. With each failure his anger bloomed, to eventually punishment for failure was absolute. With no viable options left in Rathgar Julius soon turned to outside kingdoms. This obsessed lead him to seek out the Oracles of Orlormest. He would gather his army to accompany him on this quest. Upon arriving at Orlormest, local magistrates learned of Julius’ Quest and his desire to see the oracles. After considering Julius’ reputation, the magistrates refused Julius and his Army entry. This was quite upsetting to Julius, so he would declare war on the City-State. The siege would last 6 months. The situation in the city became so dire the magistrates that once ruled would be overthrown by the clerics of Abadar. They meet with Julius outside the gate, and both parties came to peace terms. The Clerics promised the Oracles would give Julius his prophecy, but Julius would still have to pay them a grand tribute. Julius agreed to pay this astounding tribute of gold, gems, and art valued more than a small kingdom. The Oracles than invited Julius to their inner sanctum. For a week Julius sat with Oracles gazing into the webs of the universe, and finally they found want the King sought, his path to immortality. The prophecy spoke of a follower of the Enlighten One, an individual capable of teaching Julius. The name they spoke was Ruken. The Oracles claimed Ruken to be a Powerful Monk and favorited among Irori. The Oracles eventually convinced the king that Ruken would lead Julius to the path of self-perfection and thus immortality and maintaining purity of soul. The Oracles would claim the monk was imprisoned by the Kingdom of Logain, and held in Neathy (A Logain Controlled city, in the heart of the Jungle. For the next 8 years the King would campaign relentlessly in the jungles to the North. Sending tens-of-thousands to their deaths, as they were forced to journey through 300 miles of inhospitable jungle than siege a city. The Rathgarians eventually where successful at taking the city, however they found no trace of any monk. News of this made its way to the king, and he was furious. In the rage that followed, the King ordered the brutal execution of the Oracles of Orlormest. When his soldiers arrived, he told his men to not spare any oracle, cleric, monk, or prophet as they sacked the Grand Temple. His men chanted as they slaughtered "Death to the false prophets; Death to the deceivers of the King!" Out of desperation from his declining health, Julius meet secretly with an old lover of his, Estel Adkas Elven-High-Priestess in the Fangwood Forest. She speaks to Julius of ancient dark power that could pass his soul along to a new body, a better body. One that was infused with divinity, and perfectly crafted for Julius. He could have immortality finally; all Julius would have to do is give Estel his seed. Julius feet from death’s doorstep, and without any other options, agreed to Estel’s offer. Estel would disappear from the mortal plane for some time. During which Julius would remarkably recover from his illness thanks to elven treatment. He would promptly return to Rathgar to continue his reign as tyrant King. The Second Sun is Lit. Twenty years would pass, and then the son would return. In glorious fashion he would enter the capital city, floating down from the heavens directly into the royal palace. He would be accompanied by his followers the Paladins of the Sun. With a full legion of paladins at his back the son would confront Julius on his throne surrounded by his high court. The son would easily defeat the King’s Guard brushing them away like pixies. Raising his sword to the old man’s chest, he would demand his naming ceremony from Julius. Julius in a twenty-year-late naming ceremony would declare his son, Alexander Vladimus II. Alexander would then promptly murder his father and declare himself King of Rathgar.